Aidan Fortalejo Worth
Aidan Fortalejo Worth is the adoptive son of Bernard and Jewel Fortalejo. He is married to Danielle Wilding. The Fortalejo couple adopted Aidan at the age of 11 when Bernard rescued him off the street. Lenny, the eldest son of Bernard and Jewel immediately disliked the older Aidan, a jealousy that would be carried until their adulthood. However, despite this jealousy and the fights between the two it was stated that they both respect and love each other as siblings. Aidan is especially close to their youngest Jessica. Aidan joined SEAL as a young man driven by the need to be trained to protect his siblings especially after the attempted kidnapping of his cousin Jade. After his service in the Navy he was recruited as an agent by Pentagon where he often sought assignments in Mexico, an almost obsession that puzzled his family. During an assignment, he met Yvette who approached him as a sexually abused victim American. It was later found out that Yvette was a hitman targeting the ambassador to Mexico who was Aidan's latest assignment to protect. Aidan was almost killed in action causing a heart attack for his mother Jewel. Jewel's heart attack caused panic in the whole family leading Aidan to decide to resign from Pentagon and move back to the Philippines. It was stated that Aidan adored his adoptive mother and during the time before he joined SEAL, Bernard wanted Jewel to stop their son from joining the army knowing that only Jewel could make him change his mind. Aidan knowing full well that he will adhere to his mother's plea if she asked begged her first to not make him change his mind. After his return to the Philippines he was offered to work with Kurt La Pierre, his cousin Jade's husband, in Bernard's effort to make him stay in the country. During this time, he met his future wife Danielle Wilding. He later found that Danielle Wilding is the daughter of Samuel Wilding who was a business partner of his real parents. Aidan's background was unfolded in Panther Walks where it was revealed that he is the son of James and Caroline Worth from Kentucky and the grandson of a Shawnee chieftain. His biological father was a talented chemist owning a budding pharmaceutical company. But his whole family was murdered by Damon Gonzales and his wife Ofelia during a family picnic. At the time of the murder, Aidan also known as Panther Walks, was taking a walk with his Shawnee grandfather, Laughing Bear, saving his life. His grandfather had a heart attack making Aidan officially an orphan. In the novel it was also made known that Samuel Wilding despite Aidan's disappearance continued to honor the Worth's ownership of the company, naming Aidan Worth a silent partner owning 60% share of the W&W Laboratories making Aidan a wealthy man on his own apart from the Fortalejo fortunes. Aidan is described as handsome and very tall, tallest amongst his cousins with the red skin as per his Shawnee background. He also wore his hair long but was burned during the incident in Panther Walks. He was also described to walk like a panther, smooth and noiseless, as per his given Shawnee name. It is not known whether which last name he decides to carry legally but he did say that he is now a Fortalejo at the end of the novel.